Jax
|date = February 21, 2009 (Alpha) |health = 50 |attack = 70 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 463 (+88) |mana = 230 (+35) |damage = 56.3 (+3.375) |attackspeed = 0.638 (+3.4%) |range = 125 |armor = 18 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 7.45 (+0.55) |manaregen = 6.4 (+0.7) |speed = 325 }} Jax, the Grandmaster at Arms is a champion in League of Legends.Jax's profile page at Leagueoflegends.com Abilities % attack speed. This buff lasts for 2.5 seconds and stacks up to 6 times. |firstname = Leap Strike |firstinfo = (Active): Jax leaps towards a target. If it's an enemy, he strikes it, dealing physical damage. *'Cost': 65 mana *'Range': 700 |firstlevel = |secondname = Empower |secondinfo = (Active): Jax charges his weapon with energy, causing his next autoattack or Leap Strike to deal additional magic damage. This ability resets the autoattack timer. *'Cost:' 30 mana |secondlevel = |thirdname = Counter Strike |thirdinfo = (Active): Jax dodges all incoming basic attacks for 2 seconds. At the end of the duration, Jax deals damage and stuns nearby enemies for 1 second. Additionally, Jax can deactivate the spell manually to activate the stun earlier. This spell deals 20% additional damage for each attack dodged to a maximum of 100% increased damage. *'Radius of AoE:' 400 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Grandmaster's Might |ultiinfo = (Passive): Jax deals additional magic damage on every third basic attack. The counter will be reset if he does not attack for 2.5 seconds. |ultilevel = |ultirows = 2 |ultisinglepic = yes |ultiinfo2 = (Active): Jax gains ability power and attack damage. *'Cost:' 75 mana *'Duration:' 8 seconds |ultilevel2 = }} Notes *Even though the tooltip doesn't state this, grants Jax a 20% movement speed bonus for approximately one second after landing if he casted it on an enemy unit. This is most likely aimed at making it easier to follow up a with a normal attack. The bonus does not occur if Jax does not continue to run after landing, however. *While using you can still be affected by all forms of crowd control, which take effect upon landing. Examples: ** uses at the same time you use —you are knocked back from the point at which you would land (the animations for both your jump and the knockback will play simultaneously). ** You pass over the particle for while jumping—you are snared at your landing point (the snare effect will appear around you while you are in midair). ** also affects Jax even though he is technically jumping over the mushroom. * refreshes Jax's attack timer on cast, meaning that Jax can get in an extra hit if activated immediately after a basic attack. * is an on-hit effect, like or . *If two Jax leap at roughly the same time, the damage will happen as they go past each other, and they will land where the other started to jump (same with ). If a activates as you are jumping, the damage will take place when you hit the floor but you will not follow Katarina. *Jax can cast his other spells while jumping with . , for example, can be cast mid-jump to stun the enemies around your landing point. * only calculates the bonus AP and AD once—the moment the ability is cast. The resulting bonus to AP, however, is still multiplied by and Archmage like normal AP, making those slightly more effective on than other champions. *Jax will always stun surrounding enemies with , even if Jax is suffering from Crowd Control effects when the dodge buff ends. This can even interrupt channeled Crowd Control effects such as and on Jax if used before afflicted. References Category:Alpha stage release Category:2009 release Category:Jungler Category:Released Champion